Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear
by YugixYami4ever
Summary: Yugi is depressed because he found Yami with Kaiba in bed. Now his friends, Huldrami, Orias, Alexandra and Alexis make a plan to make Yugi show to Yami is hidden feeling. Can they do this and to bring Yugi back to normal? Or the plan will fail? Warning: Wolf Yugi form! Story for a friend from DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1: Making the plan

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

Alexandra: Oh Hi! I'm Alexandra! And I have made my first fanfiction story, it was hard for me to do anything like that , but I did! This story is for my very good friend from DeviantArt , GuiFFI . And I will use some of her ideas for this story :)

Alexis (My friend) : Oh , and Aly wants to tell you all this will be a bit bad, because is her first story.

Alexandra: ALEXIS! Anyway, I have to say some things. This story will b-

Huldrami (GuiFFI's OC) : This story will be with me and Orias (GuiFFI's OC, Huldrami's boyfriend) and with a very mad Yugi.

Alexandra: *pounting* Thanks for saying for me...

Orias (GuiFFI's OC, Huldrami's boyfriend) : And she wants to tell that this story is a version of her idea , a comic that she made , but not completly. Is about Yugi finding Yami with Kaiba in bed doing ''stuff'' and Yugi get mad and sad in the same time. I don't know more than that. And she don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Or Me and Huldrami.

Alexandra: Yes, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Huldram and Orias belongs to GuiFFI. Now enjoy the story! :D

''Text'' - Talk

/Text/ - Tough

|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink

|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink

{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) temporaltbetween Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)

[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis

\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias

(Text) - Me interrupting

Chapter 1 : Making the plan.

In the living room , on the sofa, 4 persons waited for Yugi to come down, from his bedroom. Of course, they knew he was still sleeping , because of the last night. Last night , he just left from house, to the forest, to kill anything he could find, and because of his unhappy time, he found a wolf group, and they attacked him ,but he took his wolf form too and attacked. The not good thing was, that even if he have perfect fight skills , it was too much wolves for him. But the others found him before to be hurted badly. Now he just sleep , tried completly because of that.

The one who sat at the left edge of the sofa was a girl with a white and bit pink skin color, a brown-dark hair color and long, her eyes color is a light red and she was tall just like Yami. Her name is Alexis. The next from right was some kind alike, not very much, but bit alike. It was a girl too, but a bit fat then the first girl, her eyes color between green and blue, you wouldn't tell which of the colors are even if you stare at her for hours, and her hair long still her waist, with the 3 different colors, even if it wasn't very noticed. The colors was dark brown, light brown and a bit blonde at the end. Her name is Alexandra (That is me! :D And don't you think I did anything with my hair, like that is , I did nothing to it.) . Next to her was a boy that is alike with Yugi. But he have a light brown color skin, with wolf ears instead of human ears , a dragon tail that he can hide and fangs that he don't show them very much, but when he does, he can be very dangerous. His name is Huldrami. And the last person was very much alike Atem (Atem is Atem, Yami is Yami, I mean, here they are 2 different persons) , he had eyes like Yami's, demon horns , with a lion tail and (I think) fangs that he didn't showed them very much. His name is Orias.

All of them was worried very much , because even Yugi sleep , they don't knew why Yugi does all of this to himself. Since the day when he saw Yami and Kaiba at Kaiba Corp , in a room , both naked, doing ''stuff'' , Yugi started to be in depression , he felt so broken , but also , so mad at Yami. He started to kill , that can be the only thing that calm him down. From when he starts to cry, still he calm down, he get angry.

And now Alexis asked , ''He is still sleeping, Huldrami?'' as she looks at Huldrami with a worried look.

He listened a bit and answered ''Yes Alexis, don't worry.'' .

''How to don't worry? After all, he was fighting against 12 or 16 wolves, and they had magic, along with these fangs that was like knifes. I can't believe he still stand against them...'' Alexis said.

Then Alexandra said ''He can fight against anything when he is mad, you know it. I know that he still need to stay calm sometime, to recover himself, because it wasn't easy...''

''Yeah, but for how long he will do this to himself? I mean, this is the third time this week when this happens... If only would Yami see how much Yugi suffer... But Yugi don't want to let Yami see this...'' Huldrami said with a sad voice.

''It must exist something to make Yugi happy... Something that is not Yami...'' Orias finally spoke, with a sad voice too.

''He have nothing left to make him happy... Remember , he lost the baby... That made him even more sad but also angry.'' Alexandra said to him, having a sad look on her face.

''And what we can do? It must be something, anything to can bring him to the 'old him' back, I don't like seeing him like this... Me, Huldrami, I can do nothing now for him... the one who was my friend from the very first time... I feel so bad...'' Huldrami tried to avoid to look at the others as he said.

''Is not your fault ,love, don't be sad.'' Orias said as he hugged hugged him back , with tears forming in his eyes, because of the sadnees from his heart for the poor Yugi.

In the same time , Alexandra started to think at something, actually , at who did all of these. /The group of wolves, the surprise attack, the other group of wolves... Everything have sense now... Kaiba. You did all of these, but how? And why? You already have Yami, what you want anymore? Yugi to be dead? How dare you to-/ Then something made her think at something else , / 'Dare' ... That is! / , she then spoke '' Dare! That is the solution! ''

The others just stared in confusion at her , because they just didn't knew what she truly wanted to say. And finally, Huldrami asked her with confusion ''Um... Alexandra, what you want to say? I mean, what 'dare' can help with? ''

And right after he asked , she said ''Dare , from ''Truth or dare'' , logic.''

''Okay , but we can't just dare Yugi to tell Yami 'Yami, I suffer because of what happened, I kill because I suffer' . By knowing Yugi, he can let himself out of the game , instead of telling Yami this.'' Orias said as he look at her.

''Maybe, but it must try this.'' Alexandra begged him to believe her.

Then Alexis spoke ''Actually , we can do in another way of playing 'Truth or Dare' .'' , Orias and Huldrami looked at her with curiosity , but Alexandra looked confuse. Then on Alexis face appeared a smile as she looked a bit at Alexandra and said ''We can sing, every dare it will be to sing something. It will be more easy to make Yugi 'tell' Yami what he really feel now. ''

Alexandra felt a bit embarrased at what Alexis said, because she is shy to sing in front of anyone. Huldrami and Orias was surprised by the idea, and Orias asked '' But why singing? How you know this will work?'' .

Alexis smiled as she said ''I know because Alexandra do this all the time.'' She looked a bit again at her and after spoke as she looked back at the 2 boys ''She always sing when she is sad, or happy . When she is sad, she look to find a melody which is like her situation and when she finally find the song, she sing it as she look sad or cry. The same goes for when she is happy. I suppose the same can be with Yugi too, we just need to find a way to make him to sing what he feel.''

Orias and Huldrami was a bit surprised, then Huldrami said ''Well, this can work, we just need to find the right songs to dare him to sing, right?'' and Orias said to Huldrami '' Yes, but ... in the last time he listened some songs too...Actually, because of the songs he listened , he was angry. I saw this with my own eyes. ''

Alexandra looked at him with curious look to know what songs can be , and she asked ''What songs or what type of music did he listened?''

Orias answered ''Rock. Or heavy metal.'' . Huldrami was completly shocked, he never heared Yugi listening this type of music.

Alexandra said to all 3 ''Then we must make him sing rock or heavy metal.'' .At this Alexis, Huldrami and Orias was shocked, how to make Yugi sing this type of music if this type was making him angry? No one understood this. Huldrami said to her ''But Alexandra, you just know that type of music make Yugi angry, why to make him sing it? It will be more bad.'' And Alexandra replied quick ''Yes, that is why.''

Alexis also looked confused at her and asked ''But Aly... You just -'' as she was cutted by Alexandra.

''Yes , that is why. We need to make him show Yami what he can do.'' Alexandra told her. Now everything made sense for the others. And after that , she told them to come closer to make the plan which , if it worked , it would bring Yugi back to Yami.

Alexandra: Oh wow, I finished it! I hope my friend will like it, I tried my best for a beginning good.

Alexis: Of course she will like it, she like anything you do! *smiles at her*

Alexandra: But-

Huldrami and Orias: **NO BUTS!**

Alexis: Hahaha Oh guys! Anyway, now Read and Review! And let my friend to know if she must continue this or no!


	2. Chapter2:Making Yugi agree with the plan

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadnees And Fear

 **Alexandra: Uh Hi again! *smiles* I am back with a new chapter from the story ''Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear'' ! Of course, I did what I wanted, to make my friend happy reading this story! So I said to continue it! :D**

 **Alexis: Yes, she did said, because if she wouldn't continue this, she would go crazy *smirks at Alexandra***

 **Alexandra: *pissed off* WHAT. DID. I. TOLD. YOU. ABOUT. THIS?! YOU. WILL. PAY. LATER. FOR. THIS.**

 **Alexis: Oh man, someone save me from her!**

 **Huldrami: Will you 2 stop this? We have readers waiting the story!**

 **Orias: And is someone who wants badly the next chapter now!**

 **Alexandra: Okay... If she say what I have to say! *looking at Alexis***

 **Alexis: Ahem. So , Aly don't own anything, not Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Wolf's Rain) and not Huldrami and Orias. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (Wolf's Rain to BONES) and Huldrami and Orias belongs to GuiFFI!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

Chapter 2: Making Yugi agree with the plan

Right after Alexandra, Alexis , Huldrami and Orias ended the discussion , Huldrami heared a noise from upstairs , making ''Hmm'' . Then Huldrami alerted the others , {He's waking up!} , trough the temporal mindlink that Alexandra made in time, because is part of the plan. The others nodded and took their seats.

Some moments later , Yugi was in the living room, but seeing the others made him to think why they are awake before him, after all , is a Friday in the summer and how he knows Alexandra, she wake up at 09:02 or 10:00. And then he said ''Hi guys, how are you?''

Huldrami was the first one who said happily to Yugi ''Hi Yugi! I'm very fine, but you? You are feeling ok? You feel pain from the scars?'' , uh well,after the happy 'hi' he just asked worried as he walked and faced Yugi.

Yugi was bit dizzy because of the too much questions Huldrami asked him. And finally, he spoke ''Huldrami, please don't ask so much questions. I'm fine, don't scars don't hurt me at all.'' he said as he touched one big scar left on his right arm. ''Is only the mark that shows my foolish moves and nothing more.'' he spoke as he looked at the scar he touched before.

''Come on love, just let him breath a bit. You will ask him a bit later. Also, hi Yugi, I actually told you, but Huldrami's voice was the only one who was heared'' Orias told him as he smiled at Yugi ''And if you want a place on the sofa, that is the perfect moment, because if he will come back, he won't stay anywhere else.'' Orias said as he showed with the hand to Huldrami.

''No Orias, I actually am hungry. But where is Alexandra? I see Alexis right here on the sofa , but Alexandra nowhere.'' Yugi said as he saw Alexandra is he got a answer right after that.

''I'm in the kitchen!'' Alexandra replied from the kitchen, as she make a easy breakfast.

Yugi wanted to look in the kitchen , but someone stopped him as he felt a arm holding his. Yugi looked and saw Huldrami and he asked ''Why you stopped me? You have something to tell me?'' .

Huldrami looked at him and said ''You can't go in there.'' . Yugi looked confuse ''Why?'' and before to answer Huldrami, a answer came from the kitchen , ''Because is a surprise breakfast.'' .

After he got the answer he just sited on the sofa, with Huldrami ,Orias and Alexis. He felt very tried and he tried to ignore the pain from the marks from his waist and stomach (the only ones who make him feel pain, because he also had marks and scars all over the body, from before fights and from the last one) .And for a moment he ignored even the others voices as he placed his hand on his stomach and thinking about the moment when the wolves he fought with, got the chance to bite his waist and stomach, he will never forget this, because he lost the baby in a way that nobody know(I want to say, no one who was pregnant know this way). And now he just sighed at the sad memory , not wanting to cry in front of the others.

The others wanted to ask him what he have , but right before that, from the kitchen , Alexandra came to the others. ''The breakfast is ready, come in now.'' she said as she smiles at the others.

Yugi got out of his thoughts and smiled at her back. Huldrami and Orias just smiled, but Alexis said loud ''YES! You finally did it! I was about to die of hungry because you are so slow!'' as she giggle in the same time. Of course , Alexandra knew this is one of Alexis jokes to make the others feel a bit better, but she didn't knew if it worked or no. But then , they heared Yugi giggle happily because he just forgot about anything else right now. And he said ''Alexis, if you was about to die of hungry, why you still have voice to say this out loud?'' and right after that he started to giggle again. Huldrami and Orias laughed at this, Alexandra giggled a bit and Alexis just pouted at the others , but after, she laughed along with Huldrami and Orias.

And then , she told Yugi ''Oh, I got my power to say it, if you wanna to see me dead of hungry , see me, but when I will got my hand on food, I'll eat it all, and you will have nothing left.'' . And again , she giggled after that. Yugi then got into laughing but stopped only to ask her ''You? All the food? I am amaze! I think only Alexandra can eat like 4 in 1! '' and he started again to laugh. Huldrami and Orias just couldn't stop laughing, it was part funny, because they knew Alexandra won't be mad because of what Yugi said.

Alexandra felt fine with that , if this made Yugi feel better, but if it was like a insult, she would be sad. Of course she replied too ''Oh Yugi, me to eat like 4 in 1? Now I'm the one who is amaze! I can't eat so much! If I would be like that, right now all the food I did would be vanished!'' and she giggled in the same time.

But then Yugi stopped from laughing and as he smelled only the normal air. Yugi looked at Alexandra and asked ''But if you did breakfast, why I can't smell it?'' and Alexandra only giggled.

After that, the others stopped as well and looked at Yugi and Alexandra with curious looks. Alexandra saw them looking with curiosity and answered Yugi's question ''I made a spell with my powers, that is why you can't smell the food.'' . She smiled at Yug and walked in the kitchen. The others followed her as well, and they took their sits at the table as they waited for Alexandra to give their food.

Alexandra walked to the other table where the food was. When she was in front of the table , on her back something started to glow with a blue light as she broke the spel she did. Then Yugi smelled the food, it made him be more happy and hungry too(*giggle*) . Then she took the plates with the food and walked to the table where Yugi, Huldrami, Orias and Alexis waited her. When everyone had their plate , they said it smells delicious, especially Yugi said that too. ''Oh come on! Is not so good! I tried to do with what possibility I had to do.I hope you don't mind having chicken meat , french fries and eggs, is already 11:00 and I saw is no more cereals so... yeah. Sorry.'' Alexandra said beginning to be sad, if she would only go to a market, but she had no time, because she needed to talk wth the others about the plan. And speaking about the plan...

After everyone started to eat, in 2 minutes Alexandra already ended her food. Yugi left without words, but after he asked her ''How you just eated all in'' and he looked at the clock and after back to her ''2 minutes?'' having a confuse look.

Alexandra just laugh a bit and told him ''I was hungry.'' and after she told the other trough the temporal mindlink {I'll ask now, be ready for his reaction, if he will get angry , everything will be lost. I just hope everything will be fine.} and she heared the others agreeing with her.

She then looked at Yugi seeing he is happy and she started to ask ''And Yugi... I want to tell you something...'' . Yugi looked at her when he heared this and told her ''Of course you can tell me , so what is it?'' , he just knew Alexandra's next question (when he said ''of course you can'' , he knew Alexandra was about to ask if she can tell) .

Alexandra smiled at him and started ''I want to play with you all 'Truth or Dare' , can we?'' she said and after waiting for his answer. He was bit surprised , but also , he liked the idea. ''Yes, we can , why no?'' He told her, that making Alexandra's fear to go away.

''But Yugi... This game will be different, we will sing something at every dare.'' she informed him , as he was watching and listening her carefully.

''Okay! This wil be fun! And to invite Ryou, Bakura, Heba , Atem, S0 Yami, S0 Yuugi, M-'' he said happily still Alexandra cutted him.

''Yugi , I want to invite Yami and Kaiba too.'' she said seriously , as she looked at him , seeing how his expression had changed when she said 'Yami and Kaiba' .

''But...why? Why them?'' he asked , with a serious voice.

She just smirked as she told him '' To humiliate Kaiba again (ohhh 'again' ? What I mean by that? Hehe You'll see) . You know last time I humiliated him in front of the public, because I beated him with my 3 personals Blue Eyes White Dragons and with my perfect strategy. But it wasn't Yami, Bakura and Marik to see what humiliation he had. I would like to have a second chance to can humiliate him in front of Yami.''. She looked at Yugi with a serious but also very scary look, like she had a plan to kill Kaiba or something like that. Yugi looked at her expression , seeing she said the truth , she really wanted this, so badly.

He finally said ''Alright, but then we won't invite Heba, Atem,S0 Yami and S0Yuugi.'' as he looked at her. The others was happy because the plan work how they just said. Everything will be very good from now on. Or... maybe worse.

 **Alexandra: Did it! Ahah! So happy!**

 **Alexis: Yes, but you also was so bad at making the breakfast scene *looking at her***

 **Alexandra: HEY! I'm not good at this, ok?**

 **Orias: Please just stop this, you 2 are like you will kill each other very soon.**

 **Huldrami: Yes, he's right. But anyway, please Read and Review! And let Alexandra know what you think about this!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Invitation

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

 **Alexandra: Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is here! Yay! Finally something good happens!**

 **Alexis: Yes, not after that morning.**

 **Alexandra: Don** **'t. say. It.**

 **Alexis: I won't , but that pic from your ID card is too oval or something like that...**

 **Alexandra: I just told you to don't say it! *starting to cry***

 **Huldrami: Great! Just great! Now you made her cry. What is next?**

 **Alexis: I'm sorry *tries to make Alexandra stop***

 **Orias: Huldry, don't be mean. She didn't wanted that.**

 **Huldrami: Okay. And Alexandra doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Wolf's Rain) or me and Orias. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (WR to BONES) and me and Orias to GuiFFI!**

' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

Chapter 3 : Unexpected Invitation

''So Yugi, you say you agree with this? We really can invite Yami and Kaiba?'' Alexandra asked , because she was still unsure if Yugi was mad at her because of that. Yugi looked at her with a serious face and said ''You meant ''Pharaoh and that monster'' . And yes, I allow you all to invite them, but we will stay a meter or 2 away of them,they just piss me off only seeing them.'' as he growled angrily.

She saw how Yugi growled as he said all of these and she knew that he wouldn't stop himself from trying to kill Yami or Kaiba(or the worse; both) if he stay right beside them. ''Ah...yes, sorry , I almost forgot their 'names' . And to tell you a good thing, this game will be at my house(a house right beside Yugi's), only because I have some... 'secret rooms' I can call them.'' she said as she tried to smile and to make Yugi smile too, hopeless , it didn't worked. Yugi looked so pissed off and so angry, like he wants to kill. In his mind , he just couldn't to hold back the memories that come in his mind again and again and again.

/*flashback* '' _Yami, where are you?'' Yugi said as he sat in the bed, hugging his legs and waiting for his Yami with a sad look._

*another one (after the first one) * _Joey just sat there , right beside Yugi , in silence after he read what the results of Yugi's bad moods was. Yugi blushed and smiled , unbelieving the result._

 _Yugi looked at Joey with a big smile._

 _Joey asked him ''Yug' , how ya ... ?how ya can have a...?'' , Yugi blushed more and replied ''I-I really don't know...'' ._

 _Joey was happy for Yugi, and said ''Woah! So Yam' will be dad? Cool!'' , Yugi just smiled and nodded._

 _After, Joey told him ''Let's go tell him! He'll be happy knowing ya got him a gift.''_

 _Yugi smiled and said ''Let't go! '' happily because he will make Yami a dad._

*another one (after that)* _Yugi didn't cared what the others said and he just got with Joey in hurry to the room where Yami and Kaiba was. He wanted to tell him badly about this. When he got to the room, he opened the door happily , with Joey in the same time. And then...he saw Kaiba on top of Yami in bed , both naked . Kaiba looked at the door and he saw Yugi and Joey staring in shock , but he didn't even dared to move , because he was about to make Yami scream loud. Then Yami looked at the door, and after at Kaiba and again at the door and again at Kaiba. And he said ''K-Kaiba?!'' , his voice was like just now he knew Kaiba did 'things' with him. After he looked at Yugi to see how he had a sad face, with tears forming in his eyes and he said to him ''Yu-'' but then Yugi runned in his wolf form (the fur is white and the eyes is the color of amethyst) as fast as he could , not wanting to see Yami again. He heared Yami yelling ''Yugi! Wait!'' , but he didn't answered . The guards wanted to stop him, but he killed them. After, he runned out of the Kaiba Corp._ *end of flashback/s* Just. Stop. I want to forget everything! He never loved me! He used me! H-He...cheated on ME! HE CHEATED ON ME! HE WILL PAY! KAIBA WILL PAY TOO! FOR KILLING MY BABY! FOR EVERYTHING HE DID TO ME!/ he thought and growled angry. The others just stared at him in bit of fear and very much worry. He then looked at them, it was fear and worry in the eyes of all 4 friends of his and he saw that. He remind then that he actually growled angry like a lion wanting to kill.

And Alexis had some courage to ask him ''Um... Yugi... You are alright? Is something...bothering you?'' , her voice was pausing because she was afraid of how Yugi would react. /Maybe , after all ,it was better if she never asked him this. What will happen if he will be angry at her? Or at us?/ she thought herself as she waited for an answer from Yugi.

Yugi tried to stop from growling and looked only at Alexis. He replied a bit hard, because he tried to ignore the anger , ''I'm...fine. Don't worry...about me...'' , it was hard to hold the growls and the hatred look from his eyes. He was about to get worse , but he finally stopped after some moments. Then he smiled at the others and said ''Now I'm fine, really. '' and with that the others breathed without any fear, of course they are not afraid of Yugi, well, not when he is like how he always is, but when he get angry he is scary , the white goes black, the beautiful amethyst eyes also goes in a blood red color and on his eyes appear something like vines, black vines, and if you get the chance to look in them, you die. Well, not 'die' , but is freaking you out, is scaring you of dead, or like you just saw the dead in front of you, and well, he can be more freaky , with the wolf fangs that he let them out when he is in his normal form, and if you even saw him smirking at you with the fangs out and with these eyes, you really would die.

And now the others started with the questions. ''Yugi , you let me invite Atem , Heba, S-'' Huldrami started , but Yugi stopped him and replied ''No, because if they'll come , Atem and S0Yami will have to stay with Yami and Heba and S0Yuugi to stay with me.'' . At this the others looked confused and Orias asked ''Why Yugi? Why like that?'' and at this Yugi replied fast ''Because Yami and Kaiba will stay at a meter or 2 of us and of me. So no, don't invite them.'' and then the others understood that he again remind of the moments, the bad ones.

And now, Alexis said ''Yugi , I will call Ryou and Bakura to tell them, fine? '' and Yugi nodded and smiled. Then Huldrami asked'' Yugi , me and Orias will call Marik and Malik, is that ok?'' and Yugi nodded again. Well, they finished to eat and got to they rooms to call Yugi's friends to can tell them and invite them, but also, to tell them the plan. Now only Yugi and Alexandra was left at the table, staying one in front of the other. Yugi looked at Alexandra and Alexandra looked at him. She knew what she had to do, but she was also amaze every time when she looked in Yugi's eyes, so pure , but also , she saw how these eyes are when Yugi is angry , so bloody freaking and burning with a wish of killing, of taking his revenge and also, of wanting to destroy everything from his way. She was in front of Yugi when he was angry and she tried to stop him from hurting Yami, and he ended hurting her. She knows him more about him , more than Yami knows him. Because she saw his angry eyes, the only thing that could make someone to be afraid.

And then Yugi broke the silence ''Alexandra...You know what to do...'' as he still looked at her. She only nodded, it was hard to speak knowing Yugi is so sad, but he don't shows it.

But then she found the power to speak ''I know, now I leave.'' as she tried to avoid Yugi's eyes.

Yugi asked confused ''Why? '' , he tried to look at her and after he said ''I hope you won't tell them something to make them be angry on you, I can't stand seeing you hurt...''

She then looked at him, seeing he was sad and said ''Oh come on Yugi! You just know me, I'm not the type. Not at all. I'll try to explain things easier and calm, but if one of them will be angry at me, I won't forgive them.'' and after her eyes meet Yugi's and she smiled. ''Now I have to go, see you later! And is up to you to invite Joey and Tea!'' she said and Yugi nodded as she stand up from her chair and walked to the door to leave. Before to open the door something glowed on her back with a blue light , it was the tattoo with Blue Eyes White Dragon (Why? In the story I'm something called ''The Guardian Of The Dragons'' ;) Eheheh won't say what is truly about , not now ) . After a bit of fading the tattoo was glowing stonger than before. And after she just opened the door and walked out of the house. She closed the door and walked to the back of the house. In the back of the house was a REAL Blue Eyes White Dragon that waited for her. She walked to him (Ahem, by the meaning, is my soul ''reflexion'' , or much better, it is my soul in a form of a dragon. Actually, why I try to explain? I told I won't say a thing about it! XD Back to reading now XD) and she climbed(hope that is the right word) oh the dragon and said ''Let's go.'' and then the Blue Eyes White Dragon opened his wings and flew above of the lone 2 or 3 clouds. She told him to fly to some landscapes from around, to can be in a beauty place if anything happens. She then looked at the phone and tried to find Yami's number. Finally she found it and she phoned Yami.

She waited. /What's wrong with him? I hope he answer.../ she thought, but her thoughts was vanished when she heared the male voice saying ''Hi...'' . She was happy , he answered the phone! It was a miracle!

''Hi Yami! How are you?'' she said happily to him. He was bit surprised and he said ''I'm fine Alexandra, why you phoned? What's the matter? Joey wanting to yell at me? Or Tea saying is just my fault or-'' He started to say but Alexandra replied before to let him finish ''No! Of course no! I actually want to invite you.'' .

Yami was surprised, why Alexandra wanted to invite him somewhere? Well, the only way was asking. ''But where you want to invite me?'' he asked. He didn't wanted to go anywhere right now because he still didn't believed anything of what happened.

She said ''To my house, to play 'Truth or Dare' at 20:00 . You want to? Please? We will need you too.''

Yami was shocked. Just shocked. Then he asked her ''Me? Yugi is allowing me to come? Or is Yugi not coming?'' as he heared a little giggle from her trough the phone.

''Of course he allowed. But I needed to beg him, now don't make all my effort to be hopeless. Please?'' She begged him , bugging him, not wanting to give up. Then she heared a sigh trough the phone and she was a bit worried.

''Fine then...'' he said , not wanting to make her be sad. After all , she begged Yugi to let him come.

''Okay! Thank you Yami! Also...you can do me a favor, please?'' she was happy , so happy , everything was working, the second step from the plan was working good, very good!

''You're welcome. And what is that favor?'' he said, bit happy because Alexandra's voice was a very happily one. And he waited for the answer.

''Can you... invite Kaiba for me too? We also need him too...'' she informed him. She could hear the big sigh and Yami replied ''I really must do that?'' at which Alexandra said ''Yes, because if I talk with him, it will be fire between us, and you know it.'' as she waited for his answer.

''Okay then... I'll try for you. See you later.'' Yami answered.

''Yay! See you later Yami!'' she said happily. Then Yami ended the then continued with the flying.

 **Alexandra: End of chapter 3! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with disgust

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

 **Alexandra: Oh look ! Chapter 4! And please somebody tell anything you want , but don** **'t ask me! I'm in a hard period , understand?!**

 **Huldrami: Wow, slow down, no one asked you to say anything. And after all , what to say?**

 **Alexis: Um... I think she want to say the credits...**

 **Alexandra: Say and leave me alone, I have to deal with multi-ideas here.**

 **Orias: I'll say it. Alexandra don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Wolf's Rain) or me and Huldrami. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is by Kazuki Takahashi (WR by BONES) and me and Huldrami by GuiFFI!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

Chapter 4 : Meeting with disgust.

Alexandra was still flying with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She knew Yami would do as she asked him to. But now... The problem is just if the others did how it needed to do. But she thought to ask Alexis trough the mindlink.

[Alexis, how is the plan working at you?]

Alexis was surprised that Alexandra contacted her trough the mindlink. [Is very good. But at you? You talked with them?]

[Only with Yami. I asked him if he can to ask Kaiba for me. You and Huldrami with Orias told Marik , Malik, Bakura and Ryou to tell about the plan to Joey and Tea too, don't you?]

[Yes, we told them. I hope everything will be good.]

[The only thing I'm afraid now is if Joey tell Yugi about this, everything will be destroyed. You know Joey, he can't keep a secret away of Yugi too long...]

[Aly, don't worry. Me and Orias with Huldrami explained to the others to tell Joey to don't say a word about this.]

[I know that, but what if he spill the plan? It will be very bad if Yugi find out, he will kill me.]

[Aly... You know is not true...]

[And you know how he is when he's angry.]

[Okay, okay, you won. But I bet that Joey won't say a thing about this.]

[Fine. By the way... where are you?]

[Look in the left.]

And Alexandra looked in her left. There was Alexis, on the Red Eyes Black Dragon (She loves the Red Eyes Black Dragon and I love Blue Eyes White Dragon XD Isn't this strange? XD) and she smiled at Alexandra.

************** Time later****************

Yugi was in front of the mirror . He looked so cutie , but also, hotie , because he was in his black leather pants. He had no choice , because Alexandra bugged him with this all the day. And sometimes , she is really annoying when she say the same thing all over again. So there Yugi was , he had a black top, along with his black leather pants and his leather shoes. He also took a black coat, but why he is only in black? Oh well, because Yami and Kaiba comes too and he just don't want to wear something with another color.

He walked downstairs and he walked outside of the house. After he walked to Alexandra's house , which was at... 10 steps away of his. When he was in front of the door , he knocked one time, but the second one when he wanted to knock the door opened . There was Alexandra smiling at him, she was wearing a white T-Shirt , along with black jeans and white socks (because it was inside of the house ) .

''Come in Yugi, the others are about to come too.'' She said as she smiled at smiled too and came inside of the house. He was shocked when he got inside of the house, the living room was a really big platform of singing , but the problem was that it wasn't enough chairs for everyone. Alexandra hurried to find some more chairs, but now success. She looked back at Yugi to see if he walked inside, but she saw him staring.

''Hey, Yugi, I just did told you I have some 'secret rooms' , didn't I? Now don't stare and sit where you would like.'' She said to him ,making him be bit surprised.

''But ... If you don't have enough chairs, why you still search for some more? We can stay on the floor.'' He said with a smile on his face.

''O-On the floor? You are kidding me, right?'' She replied shocked.

''Nope. You and Alexis-'' He started , but he was cutted by Alexandra.

''ME AND ALEXIS ARE EXCEPTIONS!'' she shouted at him, but after she got back in her senses , she said ''Sorry Yugi, but... me and her do this because we are used with it... Please, just d-'' , but Yugi cutted her ''Fine, you want to make me sad. Thanks.'' as he walked and sitted on a chair.

She was sad, because she just made Yugi sad. And she walked to him and said ''Please, don't be sad...I'll do as you want. Please smile, please?'' as she leaned on her kness , to face Yugi. Yugi had tears forming in his eyes and he didn't wanted to see the others. But Alexandra said ''I promise that I do as you want. I swear on my Blue Eyes White Dragon that if I broke the promise, I'll kill my Blue Eyes.'' as she got the chance to look in Yugi's eyes. He was very surprised, and then he said ''No, don't swear on the Blue Eyes, I trust you, I know you'll do as I say.'' as his tears was vanishing and on his face appearing a big smile ''And thank you.'' and he hugged her. Well, Alexandra just hugged him back and asked ''Why you hu-'' actually, she wanted , but Yugi answered '' Because I am happy.'' and after, they pulled apart.

A knock it was heared from the door and Alexandra walked to see who is. When she opened the door , she saw Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou. She said ''Hi guys, happy to see you there! Come in, please.'' with a smile on her face.

They walked and talked with Yugi, in time , Huldrami , Orias and Alexis appeared too, because they was talking with Joey(on the phone) and begged him to keep his mouth shut about the plan.

And they said 'Hi' to the others and started to talk with them.

***************Moments later****************

Yugi walked a bit around and it was at the door. From the door it was heared a knock. And he opened the door with a big smile on his face, but the smile vanished when he saw who was in front of the door. It was Yami and Kaiba , no holding hands, and in their back was Joey and Tea. Yugi had a serious expression in front of Yami and Kaiba,but this expression was a hatefull one. Alexandra finally saw who was and she walked to Yugi's right side and said ''Yugi , let me'' , Yugi only nodded , not taking his eyes off from the 2 mans. Then he looked at Joey and Tea and said ''Hi Joey, Hi Tea! Come on in!'' as a smile appeared on his face. Yami had a broken heart and Kaiba didn't cared. After Joey and Tea walked with Yugi in the house, but Yugi stopped and said ''Alexandra, if you invited these disgusting jerks, you will have to deal with them. Oh and tell them that they have to stay a meter away of us.'' with a hatred voice and after sited on a place on the floor with Joey and Tea.

Alexandra looked at Yami and Kaiba and said ''Come in please'' and Yami nodded. Kaiba, seeing Yami nodded, he nodded too and followed Alexandra in the house.

 **Alexandra: Sorry for it! Is short , I know! But I wrote and deleted 3 times this! This is the 4 time when I wrote this.**

 **Alexis: Is true. Beside, the next is the ''SHOW TIME'' ! So read and review everyone! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: From Your Fault,Yami

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

 **Alexis: Chapter 5! Yay!**

 **Alexandra: Hey! I am the one who need to say this!**

 **Orias: It doesn** **'t matter as long as you still do this chapter!**

 **Huldrami: Yes, he's right.**

 **Alexis: And after all, this will be Yugi's time , I can say.**

 **Alexandra: Don't spoil it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Wolf's Rain) or Orias and Huldrami. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is by Kazuki Takahashi (WR by BONES) and Orias and Huldrami by GuiFFI!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

 **[[[ Text ]]] - Mindlink for the translate of the songs for the others from Alexandra**

Chapter 5: From Your Fault , Yami.

After everyone sited on their places, it was like that (from right to left) :

Orias , Huldrami, Marik, Malik , Bakura, Ryou, Tea, Joey, Alexis, Alexandra and Yugi. A meter away was Yami and Kaiba.

Alexandra walked to the platform (it was a red one, and big enough for Yugi to be at the same level eye as Yami.) and took a microphone and looked at the others.

''Today, we will play a game of 'Truth Or Dare' that never was played before. As you all know, at the 'Truth' you have to say the true. But at the 'Dare' you have to sing what the person who dares you wants. That is the difference. I hope everyone will enjoy this and I hope it won't be fights between us now.'' She said to the others. And after , no one, but Kaiba ,asked ''But now who will start if you say all of this?'' and Alexandra looked at him and smiled.

''I will start ...'''she looked in the room to chose someone, but she already knew who she will chose. Then she looked at Yugi and said ''Yugi , Truth or Dare?'' and Yugi looked at her.

''Dare. I'm not afraid. '' he said as he still looked at her. Then she nodded and said ''Sing ' **Din vina ta by Alex Velea** ' [[[ **From your fault by Alex Velea** ]]](You have to search on Youtube for it, and after, listen it in the same time while you read the part where Yugi sings it, just to know how it sounds like.) '' as she putted the microphone back in his place and walked down from the platform. Then she took back her place and Yugi sited up and walked on the platform and took the microphone in his right hand. He looked at Alexandra and said ''I will. I am not afraid, after all, I know it from you.''

Then Alexandra make a spell to make her phone play the instrumental of the song (the phone was connected at the speaker (I hope this is the good word...) and then the song started.

* **Din vina ta* plays now.**

Then Yugi looked at Yami (Yami was in the left) and started :

'' _Te-am iertat de atâtea ori, nu se va mai întâmpla,_ '' **[[[I forgave you so many times, it won't happen again,]]]** as he shaked his head negatively when he said ' nu se va mai întâmpla ' ('It won't happen again)

'' _Tu nu realizezi, te joci cu inima mea._ '' **[[[ You don't realize, you play with my heart]]]** as he placed his hand to his chest , in the place where the heart is.

'' _Prea multi nopți și prea multe zile_ '' **[[[Too much nights and too much days]]]**

'' _Prea mult timp petrecut fără tine_ _._ '' **[[[Too much time spent without you.]]]** he singed as on his face appear a sad expression, but not for too long.

'' _De ce mai stai ? Hai, pleacă !_ '' **[[[Why you stay? Come on, leave!]]]** as on his face appeared a hatefull expresion, with a hatred look in his eyes when he looked at Yami as he continued to sing and removing his hand from his chest.

'' _Degeaba aștepți să-mi treacă,_ '' **[[[You wait in vain to get over,]]]** he singed as he gave Yami more hatred looks.

'' _Am îndurat prea mult,_ '' **[[[I endured too much,]]]**

'' _Și-acum eu te las baltă_ _!_ '' **[[[And now I let you drop it!]]]**

And he again singed the same :

'' _De ce mai stai ? Hai, pleacă !_ [[[Why you stay? Come on, leave!]]] _ **  
Degeaba aștepți să-mi treacă,**_ __ **[[[You wait in vain to get over,]]]** _ **  
Am îndurat prea mult,**_ __ **[[[I endured too much,]]]** _ **  
Și-acum eu te las baltă**_ _ **!**_ '' **[[[And now I let you drop it!]]]**

He waited and singed again :

'' _Din vina ta, ta, ta_ '' **[[[From your fault, your, your]]]** as he pointed at Yami every time when he said 'ta, ta, ta'(your, your, your) and giving Yami hatred looks with his eyes.

'' _Plec cu tot cu inima mea,_ '' **[[[ I leave with all with my heart,]]]**

'' _Tu n-ai fost în stare_ '' **[[[ You wasn't able ]]]** he singed as he shaked his negatively and still looked at Yami with hatred expressions. Yami could only to have his heart broken at the words Yugi, his Aibou , just say to him. And in his eyes, slowly , tears was forming.

'' _Să ai grijă de_ _*_ _ea._ '' **[[[To take care of it.]]]**

And did the same again:

'' _Din vina ta, ta, ta_ [[[From your fault, your, your]]] _ **  
Plec cu tot cu inima mea,**_ __ **[[[I leave with all with my heart,]]]** _ **  
Tu n-ai fost în stare**_ __ **[[[You wasn't able ]]]** _ **  
Să ai grijă de ea.**_ '' **[[[To take care of it.]]]**

'' _N-ai știut să mă iubești,_ '' **[[[You didn't knew how to love me.]]]** Yugi sang as Yami couldn't hold his tears back. The tears was found their way down to Yami checks as Yugi looked at him with hate and anger, not caring if Yami was crying.

'' _Mi-am dat seama cine_ _eşt_ _i,_ '' **[[[I know now who are you,]]]** Yugi singed more as Yami's tears was more falling down his checks.

'' _Acum plec definitiv_ ''' **[[[ Now I leave for forever]]]**

'' _Și n-ai cum să mă oprești._ '' **[[[And you don't have how to stop me.]]]** at this, Yami could only to let the tears to fall, Kaiba saw him crying and he tried to comfort Yami, but Yami didn't let Kaiba even to touch him. Yugi could only to sing with hate and anger and to look at the pityful Yami, but he didn't cared if Yami was crying or no.

And again:

'' _N-ai știut să mă iubești,_ [[[You didn **'t knew how to love me,]]]** _ **  
Mi-am dat seama cine ești,**_ __ **[[[I know now who are you,]]]** _ **  
Acum plec definitiv**_ __ **[[[Now I leave for forever]]]** _ **  
Și n-ai cum să mă oprești.**_ '' **[[[And you don't have how to stop me.]]]**

'' _Din vina ta, ta, ta,_ [[[From your fault, your, your,]]] _ **  
Din vina ta**_ __ **[[[From your fault]]]** _ **  
Din vina ta, ta...**_ __ **[[[From your fault, your...]]]** _ **  
Din vina ta**_ '' **[[[From your fault]]]**

On Yugi's face a sad expression appear instead of the hatefull one as he singed :

'' _ **Şi**_ _doare tare,_ '' **[[[And it hurts hard,]]]** as he still looked at Yami and placing his hand again on his chest, where the heart is.

'' _Din ce în ce mai tare,_ '' **[[[From much to even much harder,]]]** his sad expression still on his face , and Yami still letting the tears to fall from his eyes.

'' _Credeam că tu ești tot,_ '' **[[[I thought you are everything,]]]** he sang as he moved his hand, showing to Yami and looking at him with the same sad and hurted expression.

'' _Credeam că ești iubirea mea cea mare._ '' **[[[I thought you are my big love.]]]** his hand still in the same place, the expression the same, and Yami letting the tears fall even faster.

'' _E_ _şt_ _i ca restu',_ '' **[[[You are like the others,]]]** his hand moving the Kaiba and back to the first place was as his expression changed in a hatefull look again.

'' _N-ai trecut testu',_ '' **[[[You didn't got the test,]]]** he sang as he again shaked his head negatively with a expression of hate on his face and Yami didn't even made a sound, only letting his tears fall.

'' _Mă semnez_ _*Yugi Mutou_ _,_ '' **[[[I sign *Yugi Mutou,]]]**

'' _Pentru tine sunt doar ex-u'._ '' **[[[For you I'm just the ex.]]]** and in the time when Yugi sang, Yami had a sad, very, very sad and poor expression on his face , along with the tears that was still falling faster from his eyes.

And then , he did the same again :

'' _De ce mai stai ? Hai, pleacă !_ [[[Why you stay? Come on, leave!]]] _ **  
Degeaba aștepți să-mi treacă,**_ __ **[[[You wait in vain to get over,]]]** _ **  
Am îndurat prea mult,**_ __ **[[[I endured too much,]]]** _ **  
Și-acum eu te las baltă**_ _ **!**_ '' **[[[And now I let you drop it!]]]** X2 (Meaning : He sing the same 4 lyrics 2 times)

'' _Din vina ta, ta, ta_ [[[From your fault, your, your]]] _ **  
Plec cu tot cu inima mea,**_ __ **[[[I leave with all with my heart,]]]** _ **  
Tu n-ai fost în stare**_ __ **[[[You wasn't able]]]** _ **  
Să ai grijă de ea.**_ '' **[[[To take care of it.]]]** X2 (oh , and I don't say he does, he does a but differently , but the same moves like before, and Yami is still crying.)

'' _N-ai știut să mă iubești,_ [[[You didn **'t knew to love me,]]]** _ **  
Mi-am dat seama cine ești,**_ __ **[[[I know now who are you,]]]** _ **  
Acum plec definitiv**_ __ **[[[Now I leave for forever]]]** _ **  
Și n-ai cum să mă oprești.**_ '' **[[[And you don't have how to stop me.]]]** X2

Yugi sang as he wanted to give a piece of him to Yami, to show him that he gives him what he deserves. And Yami had so much tears, no one said a thing, because as much as they wanted, this had to happen, even if for moment Yami was hurt.

'' _Și doare tare,_ [[[And it hurt hard,]]] _ **  
Din ce în ce mai tare,**_ __ **[[[From more to even more harder,]]]** _ **  
Credeam că tu ești tot,**_ __ **[[[I thought you are everything,]]]** _ **  
Credeam că ești iubirea mea cea mare**_ _ **.**_ '' **[[[I thought you are my big love.]]]**

'' _Ești ca restu',_ [[[You **'re like the others,]]]** _ **  
N-ai trecut testu',**_ __ **[[[You didn't got the test,]]]** _ **  
Mă semnez**_ _ ***Yugi Mutou**_ _ **,**_ __ **[[[I sign Yugi Mutou,]]]** _ **  
Pentru tine sunt doar ex-u'.**_ '' **[[[For you I'm just the ex.]]]**

'' _Din vina ta..._ '' Yugi singed and he didn't broke the eye contact with Yami, not even a second.

'' _Din vina ta, ta, ta_ [[[From your fault, your, your]]] _ **  
Plec cu tot cu inima mea,**_ __ **[[[I leave with all with my heart,]]]** _ **  
Tu n-ai fost în stare**_ __ **[[[You wasn't able]]]** _ **  
Să ai grijă de ea.**_ '' **[[[To take care of it.]]]** X2

'' _N-ai știut să mă iubești,_ [[[You didn **'t how to love me.]]]** _ **  
Mi-am dat seama cine ești,**_ __ **[[[I know now who are you,]]]** _ **  
Acum plec definitiv**_ __ **[[[Now I leave for forever]]]** _ **  
Și n-ai cum să mă oprești.**_ '' **[[[And you don't have how to stop me.]]]** X2

Yugi sang still the end. When he finished , he closed his eyes for a moment still the instrumental song ended. Yami tried to stop crying, after few moments he stopped, but his heart no.

Now he looked around to chose someone.

 **Alexis: And this is the end of this chapter!**

 **Alexandra: You said this too fast, we still have something to do ...**

' ***ea' means 'she' , because in Romanian it have different forms for any (not really, I think) word.**

' ***Yugi Mutou' It wasn't that , it was 'Alex Velea' ,but to be for the one who sang it, I said Yugi's name.**

 **WARNING! The Romanian lyrics it can be not the same as the song. Sorry if I missed words.**

 **Alexis: And now you said it.**

 **Alexandra: Yes, and I'm so sorry for Yami, you aren't?**

 **Alexis: Yes, I am. Poor boy, he had to cry while Yugi sang a so bad song...**

 **Alexandra: Yeah, but he have to be strong, to can let the plan work. Oh and Read and Review please!**

.


	6. Ch6:When Huldrami look Orias in the eyes

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

 **Alexandra: Chapter 6! I have nothing else to say!**

 **Orias: Instead of this.** **Alexandra don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Wolf's Rain) or me and Huldrami. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is by Kazuki Takahashi (WR by BONES) and me and Huldrami by GuiFFI!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

Chapter 6 : When Huldrami looks Orias in the eyes

Yugi was still looking around to pick someone. Then he looked at Huldrami, with a smile forming on his face.

''Huldrami, Truth or Dare?'' he asked Huldrami, with the smile still on his face. Huldrami looked at Yugi and said ''Dare. I am never afraid of dares.'' and Yugi nodded. Then Yugi spoke '' Sing whatever you like. And if you need help, make team with someone.''

Huldrami only nodded as Yugi walked down of the platform.

{Now is the moment.} Alexandra said trough the mindlink.

{I understand. We'll try our best.} Huldrami replied to her. Then he looked at Orias and both of them was standing both walked on the platform and then Huldrami took the microphone in his right hand and said ''I will sing 'When you look me in the eyes' with Orias.'' .

Then Yugi understood that he made a big mistake letting Huldrami chose anything he wanted. This song was the one he and Yami sang long time ago, in purely love and passion, but this now was only a painful memory.

Alezandra nodded and made a ''spell'' to play the instrumental song of the song.

 ***When you look in the eyes plays now***

Then Huldrami started.

'' _**Ooohh yea ooohhh yea...**_ ''

And Orias continued :

'' _**If the heart is always searching,  
**_ __ _ **Can you ever find a home?**_ __''

And Huldrami was the next one :  
'' _**I've been looking for that someone,  
**_ __ _ **I'll never make it on my own**_ _ **.**_ ''

And Orias again continued:

'' _**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**_ ''

And Huldrami sang with a smile on his face as he looked , surprising for everyone else, to Yami.

'' _**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_ '' Yami saw Huldrami looking at him with a smile on hid face, and he did only looked back at Huldrami.

After, Huldrami was still looking at Yami, in time that Orias was looking at Yugi with the same smile Huldrami had on his face.

Then Huldrami and Orias started to sang at the same time :

'' _**When you look me in the eyes,**_ __ _ **  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_ ''

And then they made a pause. After that pause , Orias got a sad look on his face as he looked at Yugi and started to sing.

'' _**How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?**_ __''  
And Huldrami looked at Yami with a lovely-kind smile as he sang:

'' _**I'm g**_ _ **onna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.**_ ''

And Orias continued as his expression changed in a happy one.  
'' _**I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**_ ''

And then they both smiled and singed;

'' _**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_ ''

And Orias sang :

'' _**Mo**_ _ **ving on,**_ _ **I start to realize,  
I can**_ _ **'t**_ __ _ **wait**_ __ _ **not**_ _ **tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,**_ ''  
And then Orias stopped and Huldrami continued :

'' _**And it's all because you're by my side.**_

 _ **When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.**_ __''

And in that moment both Huldrami and Orias sang together.  
'' _**When I hold you in my arms,  
**_ _ **My loving is**_ _ **forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.**_

 _ **When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
**_ _ **Oh.**_ _ **I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
O**_ _ **ooohhh**_ _ **h**_ _ **yea, ooohhh, yea.**_ '' And the song ended after a minute. Then Huldrami looked too at Yugi to find a response on his face, but nothing could be found. No love, no sadness, no nothing. Only emptiness.

Yugi tried his best to don't let his pain out of his chest, he could feel so bad, but he did nothing. Even if he wanted to cry and to yell that Yami's only his, this time he had not to who to do that, because the Yami he knew changed, or , at least, like that he thought.

After Huldrami looked at Orias and nodded. Orias walked off of the platform back to his seat.

{Nothing. Now what?} Huldrami asked Alexandra.

{We need to continue this, is just the beginning. I knew this would happen, but I am sure he will react how I thought if we continue this. Please...}

{I am not gonna give up so easily, stay calm. Let's hope this will work.}

{Thank you. And yes...}

Now Huldrami looked to pick someone. He looked at Ryou.

 **Alexandra: That is all for now! I know is very very small, but please be patient! It will be interesting the next! I am sure of that! And I don't own the song! Please R &R !**


	7. Chapter 7: Please, give me a chance

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

 **Alexandra: There is Chapter 7! So happy!**

 **Alexis: Yea, but be careful , you still are sick, remember?**

 **Alexandra: Oh come on! You are too much overprotective sometimes, really. After all , what can happen if I write a story? *starting to sing with the song** **'Mi-e bine'** *** le pun acum pe foi, le rupem amandoi, si acum le arunc , le arunc,le arunc ,le arunc, le arunc, le arunc si tot ce a fost candva las in urma mea-**

 **Huldrami and Orias : ALEXANDRA! You want to let the readers wait?!**

 **Alexandra: Ops, sorry *giggle***

 **Alexis: Okay. So Alexandra don** **'t own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Wolf's Rain) or Huldrami and Orias! Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (WR to BONES) and Huldrami and Orias to GuiFFI!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

 **[[[ Text ]]] - Mindlink for the translate of the songs for the others from Alexandra**

 **{{Text}} - Yami to Bakura**

Chapter 7: Please, give me a chance.

Huldrami looked at Ryou ,but after he looked at Bakura and he asked Bakura ''Truth or Dare Bakura?'' and Bakura looked at him.

''Truth.'' Bakura said. And Huldrami asked , ''You love Ryou so very much to can die for him?'' , at which Bakura smiled.

''Yes.'' Bakura's answer was.

Huldrami nodded as he smiled and putted the microphone back to it place and walked down of the platform , taking his seat. Now was Bakura's turn started. He looked in the room, at everyone.

Yami got to his senses and thought /I will not give up so easily. No, Yugi still loves me, I know it. Even if he just closed the mind-link and he locked himself away of the eyes of the others. I know he is hurted . I know he is also mad at me. But even so... I need to get him back!/ and then he looked at Bakura, seeing that Bakura was looking at everyone, still trying to pick someone. And then, he made a decision with his determination.

{{Bakura! Please pick me!}} Yami , the Great Pharaoh Of Egypt was begging the King Thief.

Bakura blinked some moments and after replied {{ And why I would do that? The great Pharaoh of Egypt is begging me? Ha! How funny!}}

Yami was not gonna give up easy {{ Bakura, please, just pick me! Please! }}

Bakura got annoyed by this and asked angrily {{ And why the hell I should pick the Great Pharaoh of Egypt?}}

Yami got even annoying {{ Please Bakura! Just pick me! Please! I...I am begging you!}}

Bakura then was even more annoyed by this annoying Pharaoh on his head {{TELL ME THE FUCK WHY!}}

Then Yami said {{Yugi... For Yugi... I am begging you! Please pick me! Please, give me a chance! Give me a chance to get him back! To show him that I love him! Please! PLEASE BAKURA!}}

And then Bakura 'gave up' and replied {{Fine. But I am not doing this for you.}}

{{Thank you.}} was Yami's reply.

{He felt into the trap!} Bakura alerted the others.

{Good. This can be a chance to make Yugi show his hidden feelings, even a bit.} Huldrami replied.

{But Bakura, we need to make a second time for Yami to sing again, not just now.} Alexandra told Bakura.

{I can handle this , don't worry.} was Bakura's reply.

And after , Bakura looked at Yami and asked ''Yami, Truth or Dare?'' , this made Yugi to close his eyes, only hearing the name of his other half.

Yami looked at Bakura with determination burning in his eyes and said ''Dare.''

Bakura stayed a bit like he was thinking, when he actually wasn't, and then , he said to Yami ''Sing whatever you want , you annoying Pharaoh.'' and Yami nodded.

Yami walked to the platform , and trying to see Yugi's face, he only got to see that Yugi was avoiding his gaze. This was not going to end well if Yugi was doing all of this.

Yami took the microphone in his left hand and he said as he looked at Alexandra ''I will sing 'Acele' ('Needles') by Carla's Dreams. '' and Alexandra nodded , smiling.

After the spell was did, the song started and Yugi, curious of what Yami just wants to do , looked up. This was the very big mistake he did, meting Yami's eyes full of determination.

 ***'Acele' plays now***

Yami looked at Yugi with a determination burning in his eyes and he started to sing.

'' _**Arzând, te-ai ars de el, de-un altfel de băiat**_ __ **[[[Burning, you burned of him,of another boy]]]** _ **  
Care cu, și prin tine, a devenit bărbat**_ __ **[[[Which with, and through you, became a man]]]** _ **  
Și-acum e liber, în largul lui**_ __ **[[[And now is free, in his way.]]]** _ **  
Tu spargi oglinzi să n-ai reflexe în fața nimănui**_ __ **[[[You broke mirrors because you don't have reflex in the face of noboby]]]** _ **  
Și nici nu vrei să ai pentru că dac-ai vrea**_ __ **[[[And you don't even want because if you had ]]]** _ **  
S-ar fi creat un rău și tu l-ai inversa**_ __ **[[[A evil would be created and you would reverse it.]]]** _ **  
Pe-un mal ești tu, pe altul lumea lui**_ __ **[[[On a shore you are, on another his world]]]** _ **  
Care există doar în mintea ta uitată-n mintea lui**_. '' **[[[Which exists just in your mind, forgoted in his mind.]]]** Yami singed with determination, and after he closed his eyes as he sang the next.

'' _**Și mai am amintiri**_ __ **[[[ And I still have memories ]]]** _ **  
Ele încearcă s-aprindă în mine tot ce-i ars deja**_ __ **[[[They try to get on in me what is already burned]]]** _ **  
Și n-o să mai poată să ardă..**_ __ **[[[And it would not be able to burn anymore..]]]** ''  
And then Yami opened his eyes, making eye contact with Yugi as he sang.  
'' _**Acele tale îmi fac tattoo sub piele**_ __ **[[[Your needles makes me a tattoo under my skin]]]** _ **  
Îmi schimbă sângele-n vene**_ __ **[[[It changes my blood in my veins.]]]** _ **  
Și-aș vrea să-mbatranim în doi**_ __'' **[[[And I would want to get older in two.]]] X2** (all this lyrics between '' '' is sang two times.) _ **  
**_ __Yugi was still looking at Yami, like he was a stone or something like that. Seeing Yami wanting to show something, something that Yugi wasn't know.

Yami saw that Yugi wasn't looking away, and he got the chance to show Yugi his passion for him.

'' _**Vina e greu s-o-mparți la doi**_ __'' __ **[[[The fault is hard to divide at two]]]**

Then Yami showed to Yugi as he sang: _ **  
**_'' __ _ **Tu o ții în tine,**_ __ **[[[You keep it in you]]]** '' and after he showed to the others with his right hand as he continued '' _ **eu o-nșir pe**_ _ **v**_ _ **oi**_ __ **[[[ I row it on you all ]]]** _ **  
Noi, ambii, stranii**_ __ **[[[We, both, strangers, ]]]** _ **  
Duri unul cu altul, cu străinii.. moi**_ __ **[[[Harsh one with another, with the strangers...soft]]]** _ **  
**_ _ *****_ _ **Goi, în lumina zilei, fără secrete**_ __ **[[[Naked, in the light of the day, without secrets ]]]** _ **  
Ne cunoaștem prea bine, să știi**_ __ **[[[We know each other too well , I let you know ]]]** _ **  
Nu-ți fie frică, ține-te de mine**_ __ **[[[Don't be afraid, hold of me]]]** _ **  
Îți promit să nu te las, fie rău sau bine**_ __ **[[[I promise you to don't let you, all bad or good.]]]** __''

And then Yami closed his eyes, his expression turning in one that was like he was angry as he sang: _**  
**_'' __ _ **Și mai am amintiri**_ __ **[[[And I still have memories ]]]** _ **  
Ele încearcă s-aprindă în mine tot ce-i ars deja**_ __ **[[[They try to get on in me what is already burned ]]]** _ **  
Și n-o să mai poată să ardă**_ _ **!**_ **[[[And it won't be able anymore to burn!]]]** __'' And then , Yami opened his eyes as he said 'arda!' ( ((to)) burn ) , his eyes and voice was full of passion, his expression a confident one and with the passion burning in his eyes was the most wonderful thing you could ever seen, but that gave Yugi no positive reaction, but also, not even a bad one. He was standing as he was still looking at Yami , especially when Yami made again eye contact with him. _ **  
**_'' __ _ **Acele tale îmi fac tattoo sub piele**_ __ **[[[ Your needles makes me a tattoo under my skin ]]]** _ **  
Îmi schimbă sângele-n vene**_ __ **[[[It changes my blood in my veins ]]]** _ **  
Și-aș vrea să-mbatranim în doi**_ __ **[[[And I would want to get older in two]]]** __'' X2

 _ ****_And Yami continued with the next , shaking his head negatively as he sang:

'' _**Și îți doresc, de fapt.. nu**_ __ **[[[And I wish you, actually...no]]]** _ **  
Eu nu-ți doresc să fii în locul meu**_ __ **[[[I don't want you to be in my place]]]** _ **  
Să simți ce simt acum când te privesc**_ __ **[[[To feel what I feel now when I look at you]]]** _ **  
Și să te rușinezi aflând că tare te iubesc**_ __ **[[[And to be embarrased finding out that I love you so much ]]]** _ **  
Fără interes.. dar cu fantezii**_ __ **[[[Without interest... but with fantasies]]]** _ **  
Nu le știi, m-ai întrebat în multe dimineți**_ __ **[[[You don't know them, you asked me in very much mornings ]]]** _ **  
Noi doi și-un singur pat, ascunși de lume**_ __ **[[[We both and a only bed, hidden of the world]]]** _ **  
Pe bune, cu toate că mă-mpungi**_ __ **[[[Really, with all even if you poke me]]]** _ **  
Te vreau pe tine anume...**_ __ **[[[I want you certain...]]]** ''

After this, Yami singed with the same low tone he had before :

'' _**Acele tale îmi fac tattoo sub piele**_ __ **[[[Your needles makes me a tattoo under my skin]]]** _ **  
Îmi schimbă sângele-n vene**_ __ **[[[It changes my blood in my veins]]]** _ **  
Și-aș vrea să-mbatranim în doi**_ __ **[[[And I would want to get older in two]]]** __'' X2

After these 2 times, Yami started to sing with more passion. _ **  
**_'' __ _ **Acele tale îmi fac tattoo sub piele**_ __ **[[[Your needles makes me a tattoo under my skin]]]** _ **  
Îmi schimbă sângele-n vene**_ __ **[[[It changes my blood in my veins]]]** _ **  
Și-aș vrea să-mbatranim în doi..**_ __ **[[[And I would want to get older in 2]]]** __'' X2

And like that the song ended. Yami was still looking at Yugi , Yugi was still looking at Yami, but the thing was that Yugi showed nothing! N.O.T.H.I.N.G! And that made Yami be a bit disappointed, but he knew he need to try more.

The others looked at Yugi , seeing that he was looking at Yami, but it was no affection on his face, something that was very strange.

Yugi, was fighting with himself, he had lot of emotions in his heart and it was all like waves of happiness, sadness, fear, anger, hate and even more, he did not know what to do, he really didn't knew what to do.

Now Yami tried to pick someone, with a little bit sad expression.

 **Alexandra: Ta da! Did it! Like that?**

 **Orias: Hm... no really.**

 **Alexandra: Why?**

 **Orias: Because Yugi did not knew what to do.**

 **Alexandra: Aaah, I see. Oh and I forgot something:**

 ***Goi have more understands , it can be 'empty' , but also 'naked' too.**

 **Orias: Now Read and Review and let Alexandra know what you think! *smiles***


	8. Chapter 8: Deja Vu

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

 **Alexandra: Writing new chapter! This will be the last if I don** **'t get some new reviews.**

 **Alexis: Really? It was not enough 6 reviews?**

 **Alexandra: Nope. But I want to see if someone else ,instead of the 3 users that reviewed , read my story.**

 **Alexis: And why don't just say so?**

 **Alexandra: Because I have to let them to read. So now Chapter 8! Wish you good reading! :D I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Wolf's Rain) or Orias and Huldrami. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is by Kazuki Takahashi (WR by BONES) and Orias and Huldrami by GuiFFI!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

 **[[[ Text ]]] - Mindlink for the translate of the songs for the others from Alexandra**

Chapter 8: Deja vu.

Yami putted the microphone back to it place and he looked at Alexis.

''Alexis... Truth or Dare?'' He asked her a bit slow, unknowing if she would like it or not. Alexis looked at Yami and smiled.

''I chose dare.'' she said with the smile on her face. Yami smiled a bit too and said ''Can you sing what you like, I don't really know what to chose for you...'' and Alexis nodded.

''Oh and Yami, '' she said as she walked to the platform , Yami looking at her as he heard his name ''very nice sang. '' she continued as she smiled at him.

''Thanks'' he said with a sad smile on his face , walking down from the platform, to his seat.

[You know what to do , right?] Alexandra asked her. Alexis looked a bit around but in the same time said through the mindlink [Yes, don't worry, I am 100% sure this will work.] .

Then Alexis looked at Yugi and said ''Yugi , I need some help from you. Can you come here please?'' , at which Yugi looked at her and said ''Sure.'' and he sat up.

He walked on the platform too, and after asked Alexis ''So what you chose to sing?'' with a confuse expression.

'' 'Deja Vu' '' she answered and Yugi still didn't understood.

'' 'Deja Vu' ? In French? Or how this can be a song?'' Yugi asked so much questions at once.

'' The song in Romanian with 'Te cunosc de undeva' ('I know you from somewhere') , you know it from Alexandra.'' She answered with a little smile on the face.

''Ah, that song...'' was Yugi's only vocal answer as he nodded at her.

Alexis walked to be a bit away of Yugi, letting him to have the only microphone (for now only one ;) ) and she nodded to Alexandra for putting the song. In the same time Yugi was looking at both of them.

 *** 'Deja Vu' plays now***

The instrumental started as Yugi started too. ''Yeah!'' he 'sang' with not a very loud tone. And that gave Alexis the sign to sing too with a very low tone '' Oooohhh ooh Am în minte vocea ta **[[[I have your voice in my mind]]]** '' as she was looking at Yugi, only to see if he will continue to sing.

And then they sang both at the same time, but Alexis with a more low tone then Yugi's ''No!'' .  
Alexis was singing with the same tone as she was looking at Yami ''La tine-mi zboară orice gând **[[[All my thoughts is about you]]]** '' and after Yugi 'sang' ''Aha'' and Alexis continued '' , oricum, oriunde. **[[[,anyhow, anywhere]]]** '''and she was still looking at Yami. Yami noticed that, but he thought that is nothing really serious.

Yugi was having the same tone like before as he continued ''Yeah! ''  
Alexis continued after too '' Te cunosc de undeva! **[[[I know you from somewhere!]]]** '' still with the same low voice.

And Yugi continued ''Ah...''

And then Alexis's voice was heard normally again ''Yeah...''

And Yugi started to actually sing '' Mi-ai zis că nu mă mai cunoşti **[[[You told me that you don't know]]]**  
Că tot ce-a fost s-a dus şi acum suntem nişte foşti **[[[That all what was between us is no more and now we are just ex's]]]**  
Doi proşti. **[[[Two folls.]]]** '' as he was looking at Yami and sang with a mad tone, along with a looking on his face that showed that he was mad on Yami. Yami was looking at Yugi, at every single move Yugi was making.  
'' Când tu strigi, eu strig mai tare **[[[When you shout, I shout more louder then you]]]**  
Şi parcă-mi place să te văd atunci când te doare. **[[[And is like that I like to see when is hurting you.]]]** '' Yugi was singing with bit of hate that was heard in his voice as he was looking at Yami.  
Then Yugi sang with more hate '' Asta-i dragoste şi ură. **[[[This is love and hate.]]]** '' toward Yami, who now was having a really sad/hurt (or both) face.  
Yugi then shaked his head negatively as he continued ''Nu mai am cuvinte când liniştea asta urlă. **[[[I don't have words anymore when this peace shout.]]]** '' and Yami was watching him silently, but still hurting.  
Then he showed to Yami and sang ''Loveşte tare inimă, spune ce ai de spus **[[[Heart, hit harder, say what you have to say]]]** '' with hatred. Yami felt more hurt with each moment when Yugi was showing him just hatred. After, he showed to himself ''Încă sunt aici, fiindcă eu pot să le duc **[[[I'm still here, because I can stand them]]]**  
Fără frică, ca la început **[[[Without fear, like at the beginning]]]** '' and he kept singing with hatred being able to be heard in his voice ''Când nu ştiai ,nu mă priveai ca un necunoscut **[[[When you didn't know, you wasn't seeing me like a stranger]]]**  
Şi acum ai scut, tu nu mă asculţi **[[[And now you have a shield, you don't listen me]]]**  
Ne ştim din altă viaţă, te rog să nu uiţi! **[[[We know each other from another life, please don't forget!]]]** '' He sang and stopped for letting Alexis continue.

And Alexis started ''Te cunosc de undeva! **[[[I know you from somewhere!]]]** '' as Yugi was singing too when she was stopping ''Yeah! Oh!'' and then Alexis continued ''Oooh… Am în minte vocea ta! **[[[Oooh I have your voice in my mind!]]]** '' and again Yugi continue ''Aha!'' . Then , Alexis continued too ''No! Spre tine-mi zboară orice gând, oricum, oriunde! Ooooooh! **[[[No! You stick in any of my thoughts, anyway, anywhere! Ooooooh!]]]**  
Te cunosc de undeva! **[[[I know you from somewhere!]]]** ''as Yugi continued'' Yaoh!''

And Alexis's last sound was ''Yeah...'' as she lowed her voice.

Yugi was singing now ''Şi ştiu că timpul nu aşteaptă ca o femeie deşteaptă. **[[[And I know that the time doesn't wait, like a clever woman.]]]**  
Nimic normal în lumea asta aberantă. **[[[ Nothing normal in this aberrant world.]]]** '' with still same hatred toward Yami.

He made a gesture and then sang ''Totul e-n pantă, ţine-te de mine **[[[Everything it's sloping, hold on me]]]** '' and then he was holding himself with one hand.  
''Că uite cum se uita toţi, **[[[Because look how everyone looks at us]]]** '' he sang as he then showed to the others and continued'' dar nu ne vede nimeni. **[[[But no one sees us.]]]** as he shaked his free hand with which he showed to the others.  
'' Singuri împotriva lumii, cine ne opreşte? **[[[Alone against the world, who stops us?]]]** ''He sang with hatred as he looked at Yami. Yami was dying inside with every moment passed with Yugi's hate and anger. ''  
Cliseul clasic, trebuie să iubeşti orbeşte. **[[[The clasic cliche, we must love blind.]]]** '' He continued as he closed his eyes.

Then Yugi opened his eyes and was showing to Yami with his right free hand as he was singing '' Inimă. priveşte, încă n-am ajuns **[[[Heart, look, I still didn't get there]]]**  
Nu mă întreba chestii care nu au răspuns… **[[[ Don't ask me things which doesn't have an answer…]]]** '' as he shaked his hand again.

His expression changed for a moment into a sad one as he sang ''Că nu vreau să te mint. **[[[Because I don't want to lie you.]]]**  
Ştii că nu prea pot să vorbesc despre tot ce simt. **[[[You know that I can't talk much about all what I feel.]]]** '' and after, he shaked his head.  
Showing to himself, 'hitting' his chest, he sang ''Trebuie să mă simţi, orgoliul nu te lasă. **[[[You must feel me, your self-pride doesn't let you to.]]]** '' and after showing to Yami, but his expression changing back to his hateful expression.  
And he sang as he looked at Yami , hate growing and Yami was seeing that.''Poate nu acum, poate-n alta viaţă. **[[[Maybe not now, maybe in another life.]]]** ''  
The Alexis started again to sing '' Te cunosc de undeva! **[[[I know from somewhere!]]]** '' and Yugi ''Yeah!'' as Alexis continued ''Oohh Am în minte vocea ta! **[[[Oohh I have your voice in my mind!]]]** '' and after a pause she continued ''No!  
Spre tine-mi zboară orice gând! **[[[No! You stick in any of my thoughts!]]]** '' and Yugi was saying as he smiled evil ''Aha! '' but stopped from smiling after that, letting Alexis coneh tinue ''oricum, oriunde! **[[[anyway, anywhere!]]]** '' and Yugi was again singing ''Yeah!'' and then Alexis sang ''Te cunosc de undeva… **[[[I know you from somewhere…]]]** ''

She had the the chance to sing the mini-final ''Yeah…Yea…  
Eh.Eh. Eh.

Oh oh oh oh ho Îţi place ce simţi? **[[[Oh, Oh, Oh,Oh, Ho you like what you feel?]]]** ''She sang as Yugi did too ''N-am pierdut nimic **[[[I didn't lose anything.]]]** '' with no expression on his face and a lifeless voice.

Then Alexis continued ''Eh. Eh. Eh. Eh. Eh. Eh. Oh. Eh. '' and then Yugi sang with a serious, but sad voice and looking at Yami ''E o linie subţire … **[[[It's a small line…]]]** '' and stopped for a moment, but continued ''între dragoste… **[[[Between love…]]]** '' as he stopped again and looked at Yami with a completely sad face ''şi frică. **[[[and fear.]]]** '' and then he stopped to sing, because he did sing his last line. In Yami's eyes was forming tears, maybe of sadness , but of hope too. Hopping that Yugi can come back to him. Thinking that he can 'win' him back.

/I must be chosen again. I know I can show him that I love him and that I am sorry. I just must be chosen again./ Yami thought to himself as he looked at both Yugi and Alexis.  
After a moment of silence, Alexis sang her last lines too ''Te cunosc de undeva! **[[[ I know you from somewhere!]]]** Ooooh, Oohh…Am în minte vocea ta…No! **[[[I have your voice in my head! *No! ]]]**  
Spre tine-mi zboară orice gând, oricum, oriunde! **[[[You stick in any of my thoughts, anyway, anywhere!]]]** Oooooohhh…  
Te cunosc de undeva…Yeah… **[[[I know you from somewhere]]]** '' and after this, Yugi and she both made a bow and everyone started clapping. Everyone, excluding Kaiba.

Yami,surprisingly , did clap along with the others. After Yugi did go back in his seat and smiling at Alexandra, who was looking at him.

''I liked this one.'' it's all he said. Alexandra smiled back. And just that.

[We did a good process. He's starting to show his feelings. But very, very little.] Alexis said to Alexandra.

[Yes. Now let's go to the next part. You know what to do.] Alexandra replied as she looked up at Alexis with a neutral face, for Yugi to don't suspect anything.

''Well… Now I choose… '' Alexis started as she looked around.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **Alexandra: Hahaha! I like to keep the tension, the feelings to you all XD I want just to be a bit dramatic right now XD XD XD**

 **Orias: You've been dramatic enough XD**

 **Alexis: I agree XD and as for this ''no'' from the song, it isn't the english ''no'' , but just a sound! *smile* Ok everyone, that's all for now. Please Read and Review! :) And tell her if she should continue this? Or what did you think about this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9: Yami's Second Chance

Behind Anger And Hate Is Sadness And Fear

 **Alexandra: Weeeeeeeeeeee! New chapter everyone! I wanted to be dramatic last time, sorry XD**

 **Alexis: But then where would be the fun? XD**

 **Huldrami: I don** **'t know. Anyway, I wish you happy reading! Alexandra** **do** **esn** **'t own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Wolf's Rain) or Orias and** **me** **. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is by Kazuki Takahashi (WR by BONES) and Orias and** **me** **by GuiFFI!**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Tough**

 **|Text| - Yugi to Yami mindlink**

 **|| Text|| Yami to Yugi mindlink**

 **{Text}- Mindlink (temporal) between Alexandra, Alexis, Huldrami, Orias, Tea ,Joey (And maybe Ryou , Bakura, Malik and Marik)**

 **[Text] - Mindlink between Alexandra and Alexis**

 **\Text\ - Mindlink between Huldrami and Orias**

 **(Text) - Me interrupting**

 **[[[ Text ]]] - Mindlink for the translate of the songs for the others from Alexandra**

 **{{Text}} - Yami to** **Marik**

Chapter 9: Yami's second chance.

''Well… Now I choose… '' Alexis started as she looked around. And she looked to Malik and said ''Malik.''

Malik smiled and said without being asked ''I want Truth.'' and Alexis then asked '' It's true that you love to stay around Yugi and the others?'' knowing that Yami may get jealous over this because he heard in this phrase the word 'love'. Malik smiled bright and said out ''Yes, I do!'' and after Alexis smile back and walked back to her seat.

Malik did look around, faking that he is thinking of who he will choose. He looked at Joey, Joey looked at him and then he spoke ''I want to choose Joey now. Joey, Truth or Dare?'' with a smile on his face. Joey smiled back and answered ''Dare.'' and Malik did request to Joey to sing something funny (Not his brooklyn rage) .

~Later (because I forgot what Joey was singing XD)~

Joey finished with his song and chosed Tea and she picked Dare too. Joey told her to sing a song that she liked and she did as she was told.

~More Later~

Tea finished singing and she did finally looked to choose someone. She looked toward Marik and said ''Marik, Truth or Dare?'' at which Marik gave his Phycho Face and said ''Truth'' with an 'hehehe' sound.

''Hmm… It's true that your hugs give us cancer? '' and he did make a more phycho face and said ''Yes~~ They does~~'' with a smirk on his face. Then Tea did go back to her place, letting Marik to choose anyone.

Then Yami thought /This may be my chance. I must make Yugi listen me. I must do this!/ and he did contact Marik through a temporal mind-link.

{{Marik!}} Yami shouted to him mentally.

{{What the hell you want, Pharaoh?}} he replied.

{{Please! Choose me! I beg you!}} Yami started to beg a lot.

{{Well, well, the great Pharaoh wants me to pick him.}} he responded, with a voice in which his smirk would be reconized (sorry if I wrote that wrong).

{{Yes, I want! Now pick me, you idiot!}} Yami responded with a angry tone.

{{If you want me to choose you, you MUST do what I do ask of~.}} he was still smirking.

{{No! Please! I do want to- }} Yami started, but was stopped by Marik's voice.

{{No, no, accept or I choose Kaiba. It's my LAST offer to you.}} Marik did his reply with a serious voice.

{{Fine…you win. I do whatever you chose me to do…}} Yami said , defeated.

{{Good.}} was Marik's last reply. After it, he did contact the others [[He fell again into the trap.]] at which the others sounded very happy and all of them said [[YAY!]].

[[Do it with confidence and smirking, like you would challenge him. To a children's card game]] Alexandra said while laughing mentally. Marik just said yes.

''Well, I chosse Yami.'' Marik looked at Yami and he asked ''Truth or Dare, Greeeeeaaaate Pharaoh?'' with a very big evil smirk on his face.

Yami was a little afraid to choose. But thinking that he did need to make Yugi listen him… ''I choose Dare.'' he said.

Marik laughed evily and everyone from the room did look at him with 'surprised' faced. Well, Yugi was the only actually surprised.

Kaiba was just pissed off ''What the hell is your problem, Idiot?'' and Marik did look at Kaiba and pointed to him ''You shut up! Is not your problem because you will find out. I may as well ask him to sing a song too you about how you do cheat on everything and everyone and at…children card games.'' and laughed at the last part.

Kaiba did shut up instantly because he didn't want Yami in troubles.

Yami was silent and shocked. Marik said with the smirk still on his face ''I dare you to sing 'Whispers in the dark' to Yugi. It's a more small 'punishment' instead of… '' and then he looked at Kaiba ''…torturing Kaiba for what he said before.'' and smirked evily. Kaiba was burning of hate and anger. He didn't want that Yami to sing a love song or anything related to a love song to Yugi. But there was nothing he could do.''

Yami nodded. Mentally, he was beyond happy. This was one of the songs that he would have choosed to sing to Yugi. /It's just perfect!/ he thought as he walked on the platform. Yugi, to the other side, was horrified. Was pissed off. He knew what was coming from someone as Yami. But he did need to stay calm.

/How I am supposed to stay calm! Damn him! He shouldn't have been chosen!/ and he was trying to scratch a bit the floor because of his anger. Then he felt a hand on his right hand. He looked up. It was Alexandra, with a worried face. ''It will be ok, Yugi. I'm here with you if you need to get your anger out. We are here to help you, ok? We are your friends.'' she whispered as she smiled. Yugi nodded, with a little smile on his face. Then Alexandra did remove her hand from Yugi's.

And then…The music starts.

 *** 'Whispers in the dark' plays now***

Yami looked at Yugi with a confident expression and then started to sing:

'' _**Despite the lies that you're making**_ _ **,**_ _ **  
Your love is mine for the taking**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**_ _ **''**_

Yugi did keep his hands/palms on the floor and his mouth shut as tightly as he could and watched Yami, despite the fact that he was angry as hell.

Then Yami sang again:

'' _**Despite the lies that you're making**_ _ **,**_ _ **  
Your love is mine for the taking**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**_ _ **''**_

Yami continued as he watched Yugi, singing to him and showing to himself (at '' I will be the one'' and to Yugi '' that's gonna hold you'' etc…) :

'' _**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to**_ __'' and then Yami kept his hand on his chest as he sang '' _ **My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**_ _ **!…''**_ then a little pause was made. In this pause he closed his eyes. After he opened them and he sang with full confidence:

'' _ **No**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
You'll never be alone**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_ __'' he keep singing and showing to himself. Yugi was very angry. Yet, he was looking very calm. _ **  
**_ _ **''**_ _ **No**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
You'll never be alone**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
When darkness comes, you know I'm never far**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_ _ **. Whispers in the dark. ''**_ Yami continued to sing. He was never taking his eyes off of Yugi. He was watching each of Yugi's moves.

Yami kept singing, showing with his free hand to Yugi and with a very confident expression and voice:

'' _ **You feel so lonely and ragged**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
You lay here broken and naked**_ _ **. ''**_ at which Yugi started to scartch a little more the floor. Yami, yet, did continue, with the same confidence:

'' _**My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses**_ _ **.**_ '' as he watched Yugi's moves and he did notice how Yugi was scratching the floor, even if his face was wearing a neutral expression.

/You're angry…I know… Aibou…I'm sorry…Please, hear me out…/ he thought.

And yet… he kept singing, even knowing Yugi was angry (he was doing the same as before when it was with ''I will be'' and etc etc…) :

'' _**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**_ _ **!…''**_ at which Yugi was getting more and more angrier. He wasn't scratching too harsh the floor, for no one else to notice. /Damn, why Marik had to do this to me?! Why he let Yami even sing! Hrrrr!/ Yugi thought, growling mentally.

Yami was keep singing, with confidence and hoping Yugi will just listen to him:

'' _ **No**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
You'll never be alone**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
No**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
You'll never be alone**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
When darkness comes, you know I'm never far**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_ _ **! ''**_ Yami then stopped, letting the instrumental to play. While this, Yugi couldn't any longer. He was too angry. He closed his eyes, with his head looking down, at the ground. And growling with a animalistic sound , but not too loud for everyone to notice. He scratched the floor harshly. Then he felt again Alexandra's hand on his own, and he opened only a little his eyes, not looking at her. Alexandra saw Yugi's eyes changed to his black and red with red and black vines eyes. She squeezed his hand tightly and said whispering ''You can do it. You need to let your anger out…'' and then Yugi took fast Alexandra's hand and did bite it. The other was looking at the two of them worried, but quite. Alexandra closed her eyes tightly and bit her lips to don't moan of pain. She too felt a hand on her right hand. She looked and saw Alexis with a worried face. But Alexis nodded to her. She smiled a little and nodded back.

And no, it wasn't a bite. He did took the part that he did bite of Alexandra's hand and throw it on the floor, but it did disappear, just like the blood (because of a spell).

Yami watched this terrified. He couldn't believe what he saw Yugi doing. His Yugi, his Aibou, hurting a person?! He was scared. He felt fear.

But still, he started to sing his last lines as Yugi pulled away from Alexandra's hand, which she did heal, and closed his eyes and still looking down.

Yami still sang, seeing Yugi looking down :

'' _ **No**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
You'll never be alone**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_ _ **. ''**_ But while Yami sang, Yugi looked up at him. He was angry. Very angry. Yami felt again fear, but still sang with confidence:

'' _ **No**_ _ **!**_ _ **  
You'll never be alone**_ _ **!**_

 _ **When darkness comes, you know I'm never far**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Whispers in the dar**_ _ **k…X3''**_ And then Yami looked at Yugi and Yugi looked away.

Yugi actually did look at Alexandra. He smiled at her. She looked at him too and smiled.

''Thank you for before. '' he said while smiling. She still smiled and said ''But of course. For what we are friend? No problem, Yugi. And don't worry about it.'' and Yugi just nodded and looked at anything else, but not Yami.

Yami knew he did mess it up completely. Very bad. But he still had to try. /No matter what, Aibou, I'll win you back. I'll have you back./ he thought.

[[[Hey, Alexandra, you're ok?]]] everyone else excluding Alexis did ask her. She just said [[[Yes, it's ok. Let's move further. This went good. We will see later what Now it depends of what Yami does.]]] and they sighed and agreed.

[[[I hope he will do a good choise…]]] Orias said.

[[[He will.]]] Alexandra assured him. [[[I have faith that he will do a right choise.]]] she added.

Then everyone's gaze was on Yami, which was looking around…

''I choose Kaiba.'' he said. /I know exactly why./ he thought with a hateful mental voice.

 **Huldrami: That's all for now!**

 **Alexis: Why did Yami choosed Kaiba anyway?**

 **Alexandra: Well, write your opinions in the comments/reviews! You will find out in the next chapter! *smile* 'Whispers in the dark' is by Skillet! Thanks for reading! Please Read & Review! :D **


End file.
